Rival Lovers
by Callie982
Summary: Rin and Haruka meet by chance on the street, and Rin invites himself over to Haru's house. Haru tells Rin what a good job he did on the race the other day, and Rin gets upset. How can Haru make him feel better? Oneshot. Slash content. Rated M for a reason!


A/N: My first oneshot, and first time writing a Free! fanfiction. Please read and enjoy! :)

* * *

"Haru? Is that you?" Rin called through the crowd as he jogged over to the slightly shorter raven-haired teen. Even though they were far apart in the busy street, Rin was able to spot his childhood friend with ease. After all, Haru's image often appeared in the crimson-haired boy's mind, making Rin blush slightly.

The other teen looked up at the sound of his name, ocean blue eyes sparkling in surprise.

"It really is you." Rin stated as he sized up his rival. Though they were friends once, Rin had left Japan to become a better swimmer to defeat Haruka. Beating Haru was Rin's motivation as he trained hard overseas, so in Rin's mind, they were definitely rivals.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Haru replied in a flat tone.

"Neither did I." Rin said, looking a little put off with the lack of greeting. _Does he not care about me? _Rin felt a twinge of sadness, but decided to brush it off as nothing. "So what, are you on your way home or something?" He asked, hoping to get a conversation going, no matter how small.

Haru looked away with a bored expression on his face. _Then again, that's how he always looks._

"Yeah." Haru replied.

"Great, I'll come with you! It's been forever since I last came over to your place." Rin gave the other a half smile as he invited himself to his house.

"Fine." Haru started walking again, not sparing another glance at Rin.

Rin sighed and followed after Haru, though it looked like he was being ignored. _At least he's letting me come over,_ Rin thought while his stomach gave a little flip of excitement. Even though their friendship was rocky at the moment, this was a sign that things were getting better.

The two teens walked in silence down the street, the only noise coming from their surroundings; the chatter of people on their way home after a long day's work, the honking horns of impatient drivers, the buzzing of summer cicadas, all of which were familiar sounds to those who lived in Japan. Haru led the way through the winding back streets and up the long concrete stairway which led to his house. Rin followed silently, already lost in the confusing neighbourhood. _It's been so long since I was here... _Rin sighed inwardly but kept following after Haru.

Finally the two reached Haru's simple, two-story house, and Rin smiled a little at the sight. As Haru opened the front door, Rin spoke up. "Do you remember all those times after swim practice where we'd both be so exhausted and I'd just crash at your house?"

Haru turned the key in the lock, and without turning around, he replied. "Yeah."

Rin sweatdropped._ Well, this is awkward._ "Yeah... good times. And hey, this place hasn't changed at all!" Rin exclaimed as he stepped into the house, only to have it look exactly as he remembered it from several years ago.

Instead of replying, Haru merely nodded as he took off his shoes. Rin did the same, and soon the two ended up in the sitting room.

"Do you want any grilled fish?" Haru asked out of the blue.

"Umm... sure, why not." Rin said as he recalled that basically all Haru could cook was fish. _Looks like he hasn't changed much, either._

"Where's your family?" Rin asked in open curiosity when he realized the house was completely silent.

"Probably out."

"Right..." _Looks like he doesn't want to talk much._

"So..." Rin looked over to the other as Haru tried starting a conversation. Rin stared expectantly at his rival, who was now wearing an apron over his school uniform. "Good job with winning the race the other day."

At this, Rin narrowed his eyes. "No... that wasn't skill. You let me win." He hissed out the last sentence through shark-like teeth. At first, when Rin had won, he was thrilled that all of his hard work and training had actually paid off. But then Haru just _had _to say, _"You won. That's great, Rin." _

"You piss me off!" Rin yelled suddenly. "You didn't even care about winning against me! You never did!" In his anger, Rin didn't even notice that he had gotten up from his seat on the floor, and marched over to get up into Haru's personal space. Grabbing Haru by the collar of his shirt, Rin brought the other even closer. "Why can you never take races seriously?!"

Haru stared back at him with unblinking blue eyes. "Because all I want to do is swim."

Rin felt his anger start to leave him, and all that was left was a longing feeling. "Well, all I want to do is swim with you." And with this, Rin closed the short distance in between the two and their lips crashed together.

Haru jumped in surprise, but didn't break the contact. Instead, he closed his eyes, and enjoyed the moment while the other began to deepen the kiss. Rin's tongue shot out as he licked Haru's lips, begging for entrance, which was easily granted. Rin plunged into the other's mouth, and moaned as Haru's tongue shyly pressed against his. The two tongues slid against each other, and began to dance while Rin's hands snaked under Haru's body.

Rin untied the apron, and slid it off with one hand while the other stroked Haru's taut muscles hidden underneath his clothes, all while leading the kiss.

Haru began to moan in pleasure as Rin's hands brushed against his nipples, which began to harden from all the touches. Suddenly his torso was cold, and Haru realized that Rin was somehow able to take off his apron, jacket, and shirt, all without him noticing. Haru had managed to hold his breath this long because of swimming practice, but his lungs were running out of oxygen, so he pulled back and broke the kiss as he gasped for air.

Rin gave him a stupid look. "You're supposed to breathe through your nose."

"Shut up! I've never done this before!" Haru's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Oh, so I'll be your first, then?"

"Shut up."

Their mouths connected much more passionately than before as Rin's knee rubbed the area between Haru's legs. Haru gasped out at the incredible heat he felt building up down there and gripped onto Rin's shirt.

"Take me..." Haru panted, "...to my bedroom."

Rin's amber eyes glinted with delight as he grabbed Haru by the hand and dragged him up the stairs to the first door on the left. Once inside, Rin pushed Haru down on the bed, and climbed on top of him.

Straddling him, Rin sat up and took off his shirt, leaving the Haruka underneath him with a full view of his toned chest. Rin watched as Haru's face turned a darker shade of red. "Like what you see?" Rin asked jokingly as he leaned back over the other.

Haru glared at his rival until their lips connected once more. Rin let his hands explore the smooth muscles as the body beneath him squirmed from the heated sensations. Then Rin pulled away and his mouth trailed further down, leaving gentle kisses down Haru's jaw, neck, and shoulder. Haru gasped at the calming, fleeting touches and felt his pants tighten.

"Ah!" He gasped as Rin's tongue swirled around his pink nipple.

Rin smirked and began sucking on the nub, all the while maintaining eye contact with his soon-to-be-lover. Then Rin lowered his hips and grinded his pelvis into Haru's, earning another pleasured moan. Rin's tongue flicked the puckered nipple as he grinded his lower half into the sweaty body under him, while Haru began panting harder.

Rin's mouth travelled downward, past the nicely defined chest as he reached Haru's pants line. Rin grinned while he undid the zipper and tugged them off, leaving Haru in his swim trunks.

"Why am I not surprised." Rin commented dryly. He then couldn't help but notice the large bulge in the center of the trunks.

Haru narrowed his eyes slightly before he felt Rin's fingers grab the trunk's edges and pulled them off as well. This left Haru completely bare under the watchful eye of Rin, who was admiring the body with lust-filled eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Haru."

Haru opened his mouth to reply with a short 'shut up', but closed it upon seeing the serious look in Rin's eyes.

"I love you, Haru." Rin said earnestly, startling Haru. "While I was training in Australia, all I could think about was you."

Haru took a moment to process Rin's words before replying. "I... I think I love you too. I could never get you out of my head, no matter how hard I tried." His face warmed up at his confession, but his words were true.

Rin smiled at him, and kissed Haru gently on the mouth. "Then this will feel even better." He stated as he grabbed Haru's erection and started to pump him.

Haru let out a strangled cry as the pleasure started coursing through his body from a simple, love-filled touch. He tried to buck his hips into the hand, but Rin forced him back down and held him steady in the bed.

"Now, now," Rin scolded playfully. "Wouldn't want me to choke, would you?"

"What- aah!" Haru tried asking but was cut off by a pair of lips closing around his erection and he cried out from the burning sensation. He wanted to thrust into the mouth that was now ruthlessly sucking him off, but the hands pushing his hips down prevented him from doing so. So he lay there, moaning and writhing on the bed as Rin worked on his erection.

While Haru was left in a whining mess of bliss, Rin swirled his tongue around the shaft and deep throated Haru's cock. Rin began bobbing his head, causing Haru to pant and cry out heavily.

"Ah, hah hah, uhh- Rin!" Haru's hands moved from hanging onto the bed sheets to gripping Rin's dark red hair as Rin continued to lick him.

"Please... I think I need to- ahh!" Haru yelled as he came, his cum spurting from his cock in thick, white streams.

Rin gagged slightly, but otherwise took it all in his mouth and swallowed deeply. He pulled back, letting his teeth graze the underside of Haru's cock, and let go with a smack of his lips. "Mmm, Haru... you taste so good."

Haru blushed furiously in return.

Rin smirked as he sat up and began undoing his buckle, sliding his both his pants and swim trunks down. Haru fixed him with a glare as Rin smiled sheepishly. "Looks like I'm no better, huh?" As Rin released it from the confines of his clothing, his rock hard cock flopped out

Haru's eyes widened once he saw Rin's rather large equipment. "How is _that _going to fit inside me?"

"Don't worry, it will." Rin gave the other a small smile before he offered his fingers to Haru. "Here, suck on these and it'll hurt less."

Nodding, Haru took the digits in his mouth and began licking and sucking, coating the fingers with a generous amount of saliva. Rin groaned upon seeing the red-faced Haru suck on his fingers, and his dick twitched in anticipation. Once Rin's fingers were hot and slimy, he removed his hand and brought it down to Haru's entrance. Rin pushed one digit into the hole, and Haru gave a little hum of discomfort.

"Does it hurt?" Rin asked, hoping that they could get past the pain so Haru could feel pleasured.

Haru shook his head slightly. "Not really, just weird."

RIn pumped his finger in and out of the puckered hole before adding a second. He looked up in time to see Haru wince slightly. Rin made a scissoring motion with his fingers, wanting to get Haru as stretched as possible so that he wouldn't be in pain. Slipping in another finger, Rin twisted and wiggled all three digits, searching for a special place inside of Haru.

"Ah!" Haru jerked backwards when he felt something inside of him him heat up.

_Found it._ Rin grinned while using his fingers to mess with the little bundle of nerves. He pulled them out, deciding that Haru was stretched enough, while Haru whimpered at the loss.

"I'm not quite done with you yet," Rin reassured with a victorious smirk. After all, he was successful in making his lover feel good. "The best part has yet to come."

Rin spread Haru's legs with eager hands and settled in between them. He gripped the thin legs and wrapped them around his waist, locking Haru's eyes with his.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked, though he knew that they had gone too far to possibly stop at this point.

"Yeah." Haru nodded, giving Rin permission to go.

Haru felt Rin guide the head of his cock towards his entrance. The seemingly massive cock began pressing against him and Haru winced as the head penetrated his virgin ass. Haru could feel himself stretching and the pain intensified as Rin pushed in deeper.

"Oh God, Haru." Rin groaned at the tight feeling around the head of his cock, cutting off his circulation. "Haru... breathe. Take deep breaths and relax."

Haru nodded with small tears in his eyes as he loudly took a calming breath. Rin felt Haru gradually loosen up, and he took this chance to push in even more. Haru whimpered in pain while Rin felt his mind explode with pleasure. But he went slowly, wanting to hurt Haru as little as possible. Finally, Rin was fully sheathed inside of Haru.

Haru gasped. His body was burning and aching around the slick flesh that filled him so completely. But the earlier pain quickly faded when the head of Rin's cock hit his prostate and Haru moaned in pleasure.

Rin stayed unmoving, appreciating the fact that Haru was incredibly hot and tight. He was just glad that he was the only person so far to do this with Haru.

"Hah- hurry up and move!" Haru whined with impatience.

With that command, Rin began to rock his hips, slowly, so as not to hurt Haru. He moved in and out with long, deep thrusts. Rin kept a leisured pace, gripping Haru's hips as he wanted the other to feel as much pleasure as possible.

But apparently Haru thought otherwise about the speed. "Rin, move faster!" He complained to the other, who was more than happy to comply.

Rin picked up the pace as he pounded into Haru, hitting his prostate straight on with each thrust.

"Ah! Ng, nnn!" Haru threw his head back in pleasure and held onto Rin's shoulders for support. "Ohh, that's it!" Haru moaned sexily, and Rin thought he was going to cum just from that comment alone. At this point, Haru began to push downwards on the cock buried inside of him, and soon the two were moving in time with each other.

Rin continued rocking his hips, slamming into Haru with much more force than necessary. He then grabbed Haru's legs and threw them over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper on each thrust. Gripping hard at Haru's hips, Rin plunged into the enticing heat before thrusting back out and repeating the action.

Haru panted heavily with a flushed face as Rin relentlessly tormented his prostate, rubbing against it every chance he could. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck, holding on for dear life as pleasure racked his body.

"Ah, shit... Haru," Rin gasped out, knowing he was near completion.

"Don't, hah, come without me!" Haru pleaded.

Rin grabbed Haru's weeping erection and began pumping him in time with their thrusts, earning a cry of ecstasy from the body underneath him. He squeezed and rubbed the cock in his hands, watching the reddened face of the person he loved. Rin was glad that he's the only person to ever see this expression on Haru.

"Nghh, ah, ahh!" Haru threw his head back as he came, his body trembling from the intensity of his release. For the second time that night he came, coating Rin's hand with his warm seed.

"Shit..." Rin moaned as he felt Haru clamp down around him, gripping his cock like a tight vice and making his thrusts even more pleasurable. "Hah, hnn Haru!" Rin called his lover's name as he finally came, shooting his essence deep inside the teen's ass. He gave a couple more erratic thrusts, milking out everything he had to offer. He gradually slowed down and collapsed down onto the sweaty body beneath him.

Then Rin pulled out and rolled over, making Haru groan as the sticky liquid began seeping out of his hole. Both teens panted heavily, completely exhausted and out of breath from their recent activity.

Rin grabbed the bed sheets by their feet and pulled it over them as he wrapped his arms around his lover. The two lay next to each other as they slowly came off from their high.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Rin said tiredly, with obvious fake anger.

Haru looked over to his partner with loving blue eyes. "I guess we'll just have to race again, then."

"Do you mean it?!" Rin exclaimed rather loudly.

Haru nodded. "Of course."

"Yes! I can't wait!" He cheered, but stopped suddenly, looking at Haru expectantly. "Wait... you _will _try to win, right?"

Haru nodded again and closed his eyes with a yawn. "Sure."

Rin felt the excitement build up in him at the thought of finally swimming with a serious Haru. "All right! Let's take a nap and then go have some of that grilled fish!" He glanced down to see Haru, who was now snoring softly. Rin smiled and pulled the covers higher over them, snuggling even closer against his lover and rival.

* * *

XD I suck at endings. Please leave a review if you liked!


End file.
